Isuzu Sawatari
Isuzu Sawatari is a Buster and former West Genetics Pandora, who has been assigned to Operation Cat Killer in order to murder her former rival, Su-Na Lee. Background .]] Isuzu Sawatari once attended West Genetics as part of the 25th Generation. She was among the best in her grade, although she would lose the #1 ranking to Su-Na Lee.Freezing manga, Chapter 171 Despite this loss, Isuzu seemed destined for greatness in the Chevalier, if not for several incidents involving Limiters turning on their Pandora for her sake. The Pandora attacked Isuzu, and they were forced to push their Stigmata to their limit to compete with her. These women died in their fight, the corrosion rate of the Stigma being too great, and Isuzu was alleviated from blame for the incidents because she was fighting in self-defense.Freezing manga, Chapter 149 However, this pattern of killing was interrupted when Isuzu stole Su-Na's Limiter. Instead of reacting with anger and attacking, Su-Na tearfully confronted Isuzu. It was then that Isuzu realized that Su-Na wanted to have her Limiter taken away, and that she too loved killing people. Upon this realization, Isuzu developed an intense fear and hatred of Su-Na. Isuzu schemed to kill her rival several other times but Su-Na never fell for any of Isuzu's traps. Due to Su-Na's transfer to the United States upon becoming Gengo Aoi's bodyguard in their third-year, Sawatari was granted the #1 ranking and effectively graduated as the top ranked Pandora of her class. Even so, Isuzu retired from being a Pandora following her four years of training at West Genetics. In her civilian days after being a Pandora, Isuzu continued to steal men from other women, and they too attacked her, but Isuzu's previous combat training overwhelmed the women and she killed them in self-defense. Following the 12th Nova Clash, Radox Phantomheim recruits Isuzu for Operation Cat Killer. Appearance Isuzu has an exquisite form, with long wavy pink colored hair that completely covers her ears, and runs to the small of her back. She has a sizable bosom, and prefers elegant clothing. She also has pink-reddish eyes. Her new battle uniform, as a Busters' member, consists of a modest and short white dress with black laces, pink elbow gloves with some white parts and white fingers, and a pair of pink thigh high boots with some white traces. Personality Isuzu gives off the image of a kind and non confrontational young woman. In actuality, Isuzu is a sadistic psychopath who revels in killing others, possessing a thirst for torturing her victims emotionally, and revels in their pain, which Radox Phantomheim could tell by looking into her eyes. She is sly and manipulative, and unlike her fellow Busters, was never convicted of any of the murders she committed. Sawatari's ploy is psychological warfare; she lures her victims into mindless rage by stealing what they love or taunting them endlessly until they attack her. Isuzu's primary tactic is to have affairs with other women's boyfriends or husbands. Because Sawatari was not the first to attack, she can beat and kill her victims as she pleases under the law of self-defense. She possesses an unshakable fear of Su-Na Lee, and privately admits that it prevents any man from satisfying her. According to Pandora from her generation, Isuzu became lazy and unmotivated towards her school performance after losing to Su-Na. Radox deduces that Isuzu possesses an inferiority complex towards Su-Na, stemming from the fact that Su-Na, despite being unstable as well, manages to suppress her urges and stand above Isuzu. Despite Radox sensing her love of killing, Isuzu initially refused any Pandora who tried to interfere with her mission, Operation Cat Killer. Rather, she kept her comrades on schedule, only stepping in to block attacks instead of retaliation. After unintentionally triggering the N3 Nova capabilities of two Legendary Pandora, Isuzu revealed her delight in killing and murdering when she ruthlessly killed her comrade and then proceeded to slaughter numerous Chevalier Pandora by dismembering them, all while smiling. Instead of outright killing Gengo as she was ordered, Sawatari decided to enact her life's ambition of maiming and beating Su-Na Lee. To further Su-Na's suffering, she attempted to assault Gengo, promising to make her rival watch as she and the doctor "had some fun". Following her defeat at Su-Na's hand, Isuzu indicates that she has nothing to love or protect and thus has never experienced the feeling of loss, which she believes makes her powerful. Isuzu believes that she acts rightfully on her Stigmata's "command" to destroy everything, which she interprets as a sign of reaching the core of what it means to be the perfect Pandora, an emotionless killing machine who can crush anyone without a shred of remorse. Believing that she fits the description of a perfect Pandora, Isuzu perceives herself as the strongest and cannot fathom the prospect of losing especially to those who have something to protect.Freezing manga, Chapter 180 Isuzu has a strict code of self-preservation and a fear of death. As powerful as she is, Sawatari has almost never faced an enemy she could not kill, but when faced with the power of the Legendary Pandora, she fled to abandon her mission and left her comrade to die. When battling against Amelia Evans, Sawatari retained an arrogant disposition until her abdomen was sliced even though she was shaking the first moment their weapons clashed. Her fear of Su-Na then resurfaced as an omen of death once she stood up again to fight. Freezing Busters Arc Isuzu's first appearance in the Arc is in an American hotel room, making love to a man named Bill. After they were finished, the American man donned a bathrobe and complimented her on her "performance," adding that Limiters were a lucky bunch to have women like Pandora as partners. Isuzu said it was even better when an Ereinbar Set was enacted, and said her knack pleasuring men came from her experience as a Pandora. Though she regretfully added it wasn't something "normal humans" could have done, which somewhat disappointed her current partner, but he admitted, he realized why so many men were obsessed with Pandoras, for their abilities in battle as well as in bed. At that moment, Isuzu asked Bill if he was okay with divorcing his wife for her sake. She doubted she would have signed them so easily, and offered to have remained his mistress to avoid causing him any pain, since simply being with him, the man she loved, was enough for her. Bill lightly dismissed her concerns, and said she was the only woman for him. Touched by his confession, Isuzu admitted her own love for him, and they shared another kiss together. However, her eyes averted in disinterest as their lips touched.Freezing manga, Chapter 152, page 16-22 She's next seen headed down the street, when two women appeared behind her. She turned to the newcomers, who introduced themselves as First Lieutenant Cary and Second Lieutenant Miles of Chevalier USA, who told her there was "someone" who wanted to meet her. When Isuzu said she wasn't a Pandora anymore, the Chevalier soldiers said it wasn't an order. When the Japanese woman asked what would've happened if she refused, the dark-haired woman backed up and manifested a small handheld cleaver, which made Sawatari laugh in response. After she'd overcome her temporary mirth, she agreed to accompany them. She's next seen seated in another hotel's lobby, surprised that it wasn't an active Chevalier member who'd summoned her. "How'd you pull this one off," she asked of the man seated across from her, "ex-commander Radox?"Freezing manga, Chapter 152, page 26 Radox Phantomheim begins listing off Isuzu's history at West Genetics, including how two Pandora ended up dead due to her actions. Another two women died after Isuzu retired under the same mysterious circumstances. Isuzu denies the accusation that the deaths were her fault and asserts that if anything she was the victim in all incidents. Radox tells her to drop the act as he has enough experience to tell that she has the eyes of someone who loves killing more than anything. He goes on to tell her that he is not criticizing her, as he also has a large amount of blood on his hands. Radox tells Isuzu that with her skills she could have risen high in the Chevalier if not for the current strongest Chevalier Pandora, Su-Na Lee.Freezing manga, Chapter 153, page 1-7 Isuzu tells Radox that if he is trying to anger her, he is wasting his time. She admits that Su-Na is strong but also that she doesn't care about her. Radox deduces that Su-Na still interested her, not because of her strength and skill, but because she was the "same" as Isuzu. Radox states that in his opinion Su-Na is cut from the same cloth as her and that is the reason that Isuzu wants to get rid of her before anyone else does. More specifically, Su-Na hid her desires and still stood above Sawatari. After a tense moment, Isuzu relays the day Su-Na confronted her about Sawatari stealing her Limiter. She tells Radox that Su-Na didn't attack her; rather Su-Na shook with frustration but truly began playing the "poor victim" because she never wanted a Limiter in the first place. Sawatari then realized Su-Na was a cut above her and hated her for it. Isuzu begins to shake as she says how it's too bad she couldn't kill Su-Na, being restricted by the law, and that she can only feel sexual gratification when she dreams of killing her. She believes her feelings towards Su-Na is a sort of twisted admiration, and that she must be satisfied with her dreams and replacements in the real world. Radox's bodyguards privately deduces that Isuzu was truly insane. Radox promises Isuzu a conditional "license to kill" in return for agreeing to participate in Operation Cat Killer. Isuzu is later seen in her apartment reflecting on her past with Su-Na, and notes that she's become nostalgic for her school days.Freezing manga, Chapter 153, page 8-16, 25 Isuzu is next seen in a submarine, clad in her new Busters uniform. Seated along with her was the rest of her team, all gathered for Operation Cat Killer. She quietly listened as her teammate, Petty Layner, declared her elation at the cancellation of her prison sentence, along with the chance to go wild. Isuzu only smiled when Petty asked why she was with them when she wasn't a criminal.Freezing manga, Chapter 154, page 26 The Busters make landfall after making their way from the submarine. After ditching their scuba equipment, Sawatari suggests the group get moving to keep themselves warm. Petty halts her however, and challenges her for leadership of the group. Petty further explains that she wants to see Isuzu's strength since she joined at the last minute. Isuzu appears thoroughly disinterested in fighting Petty, but entertains the battle only to be beaten and cringing in the sand.Freezing manga, Chapter 155-156 Isuzu makes a rapid recovery, and Petty continues to insult her once they've reached a cliff overseeing a party. However, Isabella Lucas is wary of the Japanese Buster's true abilities. The four women reach the entrance of the base, Petty and Isuzu making their presence known. When two Chevalier Pandora immediately get hostile, Isuzu watches Isabella and Jessica mercilessly kill the two women while Petty makes the obvious statement that they are their enemies.Freezing manga, Chapter 157 The Busters soon reach the dinner party, having crashed through a wall. Sawatari's comrades engage the Genetics Pandora and their Limiters. When Petty is about to be struck by two Accel-Type Pandora, Sawatari quickly intervenes and catches their Volt Weapons and crushes them with her finger tips. Sawatari expresses that the four of them cannot play and need to stay on schedule. The other three agree and Sawatari delves deeper into the base with Petty whilst Isabella and Jessica battle a newcomer, who has come to defend her classmates.Freezing manga, Chapter 159-160 Moments later, Sawatari and Petty crash through a ceiling, landing into the pool area where they encounter three Legendary Pandora and their escort.Freezing manga, Chapter 161 Sawatari watches Petty get hammered to the face by a pink-haired woman. Petty is heavily wounded but she quickly recovers after grabbing onto Sawatari's feet for support. Realizing they must battle seriously, Sawatari unleashes a powerful Freezing field.Freezing manga, Chapter 164 However, two of their opponents regressed into N3 Nova and resisted her Freezing. Sawatari found herself terrified of the power before her and fled, wishing Petty well as she leaped through the broken sunroof.Freezing manga, Chapter 166 She is next seen sitting on a rock, seemingly having waited for Petty. Petty notices her and demands an explanation for why she escaped. Sawatari casually points out that Petty ran as well and says that they both would have died if they had stood their ground. Sawatari states even a dumb dog like Petty could understand that. After Sawatari continues to ridicule her leader, an enraged Petty attacks Sawatari, but she quickly catches Petty's fist and insults her even more, for she was clearly the stronger Pandora. Petty responds with a kick, but Sawatari deploys her Plasma Weapon and slices off her leader's leg. Petty is baffled by their difference in strength, but Sawatari plainly says that both of them are using Plasma Textures; she's simply better at maximizing their potential. Petty begs for her life, citing that Sawatari wasn't a criminal and thus didn't have to kill her. Sawatari agrees, stating that she had only ever killed in self-defence before. She promptly impales Petty's face with her weapon and slices upward, splitting her head in two. Sawatari gleefully asks Petty if she had forgotten that all the Busters had received a license to kill.Freezing manga, Chapter 167 When Gengo, Su-Na, and two Chevalier Pandora reach one of the platforms to get to the Ravensbourne Nucleotide, they find their transport destroyed, their troops slaughtered, and a brightly smiling Sawatari awaiting them next to a pile of her victims. Sawatari politely greets Gengo and says what an honour it is to meet him. She re-introduces herself to Su-Na, but is ignored by her old rival, who instead transmits to the command center that Sawatari had ambushed them. Su-Na promises to escort "The Cat" safely to the rendezvous point, whatever the cost. Sawatari remarks that her nickname for Gengo was the same as his own forces, and laughs at the irony. Gengo interjects, and asks if Sawatari was after his life. He tells her not to be a fool and warns her of the dangers of the Plasma Stigmata she bears. Sawatari laughs his warnings off, and commends Gengo for worrying about an enemy. Sawatari tells Su-Na and the guards that her mission was simply to kill Gengo, and asks them to stand down in order to prevent more deaths. Su-Na declines, stating that her mission was to protect Gengo. Sawatari takes the initiative and hurls her weapon at Gengo at blinding speed. Su-Na leaps in the way and blocks it. Gengo's other guards move to engage Sawatari. Privately, Sawatari notes that Su-Na actually protected Gengo. She effortlessly kills the two Pandora, declares that she is only after Gengo's life, and moves to engage Su-Na. The Korean Pandora deploys her Volt Weapon, ready to retaliate, but Sawatari is too fast. Instead of attacking however, Sawatari bypasses Su-Na, tapping her on the shoulder as she does. "At last I have found your weakness," she boasts as she closes in on Gengo.Freezing manga, Chapter 168 Sawatari decides not to execute Su-Na or Gengo just yet. She giggles when Gengo asserts that Su-Na could defeat her with her more advanced Plasma Stigmata. Sawatari agrees that Su-Na probably could execute her if they did fight, but sharply marks that she'll decapitate Gengo in the process. Sawatari reminds her old classmate that they are "the same" and when people like them fight each other, the one who has something to protect will lose. Regardless, Gengo pleads for Su-Na to fight but the Korean Pandora agrees that she cannot protect Gengo and fight Sawatari at full strength. As a sign of surrender, Su-Na unflinchingly severs her own hand and Sawatari slices off the other after Su-Na apologizes for not remembering her classmate. Unsatisfied with taking Su-Na's hands, the Japanese assassin forces Su-Na to the ground and tears her shirt, revealing her own five Plasma Stigmata. She gleefully rips out the largest Stigmata out and holds it up proudly. Unable to stay silent anymore, Gengo screams at Sawatari, who is briefly caught off-guard. Going against her word, Sawatari tackles Gengo to the ground, who is unable to resist the Buster's strength.Freezing manga, Chapter 169 Before she can harm him, Su-Na furiously attacks her from behind, with an elated Sawatari turning just in time to see her rival's approach. Sawatari slices Su-Na upward, severely wounding her. The Chevalier's strongest Pandora is brought to the ground and Sawatari dances on Su-Na's face before releasing her Plasma Weapon. Sawatari laughs that this is what she wanted ever since they were classmates, for Su-Na to attack her with hatred filled in her eyes after losing control of her emotions. Angered at Su-Na's silence, Sawatari prepares to make Gengo "her's". Su-Na loses that hatred in an instant and merely begs Sawatari to leave Gengo alone. In twisted delight, Sawatari refuses and cups Su-Na's chin in her hands, promising to make her watch as she violates Gengo. Suddenly, Scarlett Ohara reveals herself and comments on Sawatari's boast. Scarlett has not an ounce of fear in her eyes despite knowing what Sawatari can do. She then tells the Buster to get away from Gengo, as he has no need for a whore such as herself. Sawatari realizes who she is, labelling her as the one who screwed up the E-Pandora Project. Scarlett's ignores the remark and orders Sawatari disposed of. Amelia Evans then reveals herself and accelerates behind an unsuspecting Sawatari with her lance deployed.Freezing manga, Chapter 172 13th Nova Clash Sawatari deflects Amelia's lance, but she is astonished by the force behind such an attack and her hands begin shaking. Scarlett warns Sawatari that Amelia is no ordinary Pandora. Sawatari agrees to take things more seriously against her skilled opponent and she attacks. While Amelia is rather unfazed, Isuzu performs an Accel to get behind Amelia and cut her down with a sadistic smile on her face. Her attack seems to faze through Amelia and Sawatari narrowly back-flips away from Amelia's lance that almost decapitated her. Sawatari returns to her defence, but Amelia is able to shift from the Accel Turn to the Tempest Turn while outclassing Sawatari's speed. Amelia's reaction time is formidable as well when she manages to cut the Buster despite her Plasma Textures that once shattered Volt Weapons effortlessly. Sawatari begins shaking a bit, but she trembles completely when Su-Na rises to battle once more. The Chevalier Pandora has assumed new vest-like armor, the Legendary Stigmata System. She activates her new system, which allows her to regenerate her arms and summon her Volt Weapon. Frightening Sawatari, Su-Na declares that for attempting to harm Gengo, the Buster will be obliterated.Freezing manga, Chapter 176 Su-Na has made a bold claim to combat Sawatari, and the Buster tries to lure Su-Na into attacking with her verbal assaults. However, a now calm Su-Na will not fall for Sawatari's petty words and baits her in return. A savage look overcomes Sawatari's beautiful face and she viciously attacks Su-Na with the speed of a Tachyon Accel with a mere second of preparation. Sawatari gets behind Su-Na and cuts upward, but only an illusion of Su-Na was cut. Gengo, Amelia, Scarlett are astonished to see what they know as the Illusion Turn, something that Isuzu had never experienced. Su-Na materializes a few feet away from Isuzu. In the seconds Su-Na tries to figure out what is happening to her body and her High End Skill, Sawatari quickly attacks. Su-Na is completely off-guard, but she vanishes yet again just before Isuzu's Plasma Weapon could slash her body. Su-Na then reappears behind Sawatari. Gengo and Scarlett's discussion clarifies the situation; essentially, the Legendary Stigmata System has evolved Su-Na's Accel into the Illusion Turn. Infuriated, Isuzu lunges for Gengo and Scarlett, but Su-Na performs the Illusion Turn and her attack sends Isuzu crashing on her back. Freezing manga, Chapter 179Despite Scarlett's explanation of Su-Na strength, Sawatari begins laughing insanely and attempts to draw out the full strength of her Plasma Stigmata. As she moves to attack, Su-Na gracefully severs both of her arms in an instant. Sawatari crumples to the ground in defeat. With Sawatari helpless, Su-Na makes a smug remark at her rival's defeat. Isuzu cannot fathom her defeat, having reached the core of what it means to be a Pandora, a killing machine who lives to destroy everything just as their Stigmata tells them. Isuzu asserts that Su-Na, just as she, has reached this level, for they are the same. Su-Na admits that Isuzu is correct on her definition of what it means to be a Pandora, believing that a true Pandora is one who is vehemently detached from all human emotions and ideals of justice and morality. Isuzu declares that Su-Na, however, had found something to protect and thus should be weaker, but Su-Na brutally grinds Sawatari's face into the ground with her boot. Smiling mercilessly at Gengo's would-be assassin, Su-Na states that Isuzu lost simply because that she was weak.Freezing manga, Chapter 180 Having failed in her mission, as well as having been defeated, Isuzu is taken as Gengo's prisoner with a coat to cover her lack of arms. Sulking, she accompanies Gengo and his forces as they make their way to West Genetics, with Sawatari being under heavy guard. Her Plasma Stigmata have been removed but replaced with two normal Stigmata, so her body would not go into shock. She is seen listening to Gengo's explanation about the Legendary Pandoras power to his companions. When the aircraft finally lands at West Genetics, Isuzu is escorted off under guard. Abilities Overview *As a member of the "Failure List," Isuzu has been recorded to be an incredibly powerful Pandora. While she was a Genetics student, Sawatari had eight stigmata, and a record-high compatibility ratio of 120%. Sawatari was powerful enough to battle two Pandora whose Stigmata had overloaded and emerge both victorious and unscathed. She was all but unchallenged at West Genetics, save for Su-Na Lee. *Radox claims that Isuzu could have probably been recognized as the strongest active-duty Chevalier if she had not retired, although the accuracy of this claim is debatable. *Even without Stigmata, Isuzu is deceptively fast, able to approach an active duty Chevalier Pandora before she could react. *For Operation Cat Killer, Isuzu was outfitted with seven experimental Plasma Stigmata that allows her to crush Volt Weapons with her finger-tips. She endured a severe beating from Petty barely after they made landfall, but seemed perfectly alright several panels later, which indicated a profound regeneration ability. Following her defeat at the hands of Su-Na Lee, Isuzu's Plasma Stigmata were confiscated and replaced with two ordinary Stigmata, significantly reducing her abilities. *While Sawatari was holding off the Genetics Pandora, Kazuya remarked that she had the same aura as Chiffon Fairchild. When she fights seriously, Isuzu is incredibly powerful, able to kill numerous Chevalier Pandora and fellow Busters member Petty Layner with ease. *Sawatari's killing style is to sever her opponent's limbs in swift motions or vertically bisecting them, assisted by an incredible Accel to make her movements near-instantaneous. *She is one of the few Pandora able to actively hear the true message of the Stigmata. Plasma Weapon *Isuzu's unnamed Plasma Weapon appears similar to Satellizer's, but is smaller and thinner. A portion of the blade extends over her forearm. High End Skills *Isuzu initially did not seem to show any High End Skills, though she was able to intercept Arnett and Satellizer who were both using an Accel-Tempest and separate them from Petty in an instant; she hardly seemed to move. *In her battles with Amelia Evans and Su-Na Lee, however, Isuzu proved that she is a very dangerous master of the Accel Turn, able to attack with the speed of a Tachyon Accel, which is faster than the Mach 2 Quadruple Accel, without any breaks and only a mere second preparation. Anti-Freezing *Isuzu is able to unleash a powerful Anti-Freezing field, which Gengo Aoi determined was as powerful as that of his grandson, Kazuya.Freezing manga, Chapter 164 Relationships Allies Radox Phantomheim Radox Phantomheim is the man who brought the "Busters" together, he knows of all the incidents involving Sawatari, yet he condemns her not, since he's "the same as her." Enemies Su-Na Lee Su-Na Lee is Sawatari's classmate and rival from West Genetics, who defeated her for the number one spot in their class. Sawatari stole her Limiter in hopes to bait Su-Na into attacking her so she could kill the Korean Pandora, but Su-Na merely confronted her rather than attacking as she had expected. Su-Na manipulated Sawatari into taking her Limiter away. In that moment, Sawatari sensed Su-Na's true murderous, psychopathic nature and has feared her ever since. She is obsessed with Su-Na, and her greatest desire is to murder her. Gengo Aoi The target of Sawatari's mission and also the employer of her old rival Su-Na Lee. Upon meeting Gengo Aoi, Sawatari was polite and civil, stating that his death was necessary and that she was simply following order. However, once she learned how important Gengo was to Su-Na, Sawatari attempted to molest him in order to provoke Su-Na. Trivia *Isuzu is the only member of the Busters who was not incarcerated for her "crimes," merely forced to retire instead. *Having once wielded 120% compatibility rate with Stigmata; this effectively gives her one of the highest Stigmata compatibility rates amongst all existing Pandora. She also possesses the highest compatibility rate among the Busters. *'Isuzu' is also the name of a Japanese vehicle manufacturer. *In the dimensional world of Elca, Isuzu's counterpart is almost Elise Theo Velvet. Gallery Isuzu.jpg Sawatari.png References Category:Chevalier Category:Buster Category:Character Category:Female